


all of it

by whiskerprince



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (like angel/demon au but chinese lol), Chinese Fantasy AU, Choking, Corruption, God and Ghost AU, Light Blood/Gore, M/M, Ruining Purity, Seduction, Sex on an altar, TGCF Inspired, but you don't have to read the novel to understand, sex instruction, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerprince/pseuds/whiskerprince
Summary: It's simple. Chanhee likes to collect things that catch his eye. And he's been watching Juyeon for a while now.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 32
Kudos: 200





	all of it

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this fic to virgang who decided to go feral over juyeon in a tight shirt this morning and compelled me to write this immediately

  


Juyeon kills the 888th ghost in front of his own temple.

Blooded, Juyeon's senses have twice their normal range, even without using spiritual power. He goes still, allowing his eyes and ears to reach into the clearing in front of his temple and scour the area for the next ghost. After a long moment, he relaxes and straightens up, wiping sweat and fluids from the more corporeal monsters from his chin. He is warm from the hunt and his robes in slight disarray, but neither tired nor injured. A fearsome she-ghost had managed to nick the corner of his neck, but after an hour of one-sided slaughter, the shallow cut has healed. Juyeon can't even remember where he was wounded.

 _So this is the trouble of Mt. Tong'lu opening_. Juyeon had not yet ascended to the heavenly realm the last time it opened to swallow all manner of ghosts and demons before chewing them up and spitting out the next Ghost King. He's only three hundred years old—a new, sharp martial god with a proud record in battle. And for the heavenly officials who truly couldn't be bothered working their way through the hordes of ghosts that would go feral until the mountain closed again, he is the vanguard of the heavenly realm: eager to please, tireless, and knows nothing of the exhaustion of fighting millions of ghosts for weeks on end.

Naturally, when called upon, he had descended like an arrow upon this most recent horde of ghosts, tearing through them as if they were made of paper. It was more tiring than expected, perhaps because he had expected them to be bunched together and not spread out in a snaking procession through the mountains of Yunli, but nothing he had trouble handling. Far better than having to fuss over crops or bringing about fortunate marriages. Single-minded fighting was much more to Juyeon's liking.

Still, that the chase has dead-ended in front of one of his temples is too amusing a coincidence for him to simply return to Heaven. He's in good spirits, and thinks he may personally answer some of the prayers of this temple's devotees. Particularly if ghosts have been troubling this area. The temple is simple but elegant—constructed of fine, dark wood and golden trim, the entrance lit by a pair of braziers that would take frequent upkeep to remain burning every night. Above the doors, a plaque reads 'Strongest are those pure of heart and mind,' famous words Juyeon himself spoke when he was still a mortal. His lips quirk up. It's been a while since he visited one of his temples. Even though he has never stepped foot in this one, hidden in the thick of the alpine forest, it already feels like a welcome home. Juyeon pushes open the door.

As expected, the inside of the temple is decorated with murals as opposed to golden statues and jewels. It's not the finest craftsmanship—villages in the Yunli mountains were by no means wealthy enough to hire distinguished painters—but Juyeon can feel the spirit of the artist through the murals, their devotion. The inside of the temple is warm and glowing with candles lining the perimeter and small torches mounted on the wall. Ambient noise from outside is softened to the lightest hum and covered by the gentle bubble of a fountain in the center, where his representative statue rests. Asking for a fountain in his honor is the only truly selfish request Juyeon has made of his devotees, but he can't help it—after fighting all manner of enemies, the only things he wants to do is splash cold water on his face and take a long drink.

Juyeon turns and takes a step towards the fountain, but stops short. There's someone else in the temple with him. Sprawled carelessly across the cushions where devotees knelt to pray, is a slim man in dark robes and a glove over his left arm throwing a round object into the air and catching it over and over.

Juyeon's brows pull together. How had he not sensed this man the moment he stepped inside? He was completely silent, the sound of his movements muffled, but even the quietest of mortals possessed a sense of presence that was not easily concealed. Still, when he turns his senses towards the man he feels no danger and calls out to him casually. "Isn't it a bit late to be out on the mountain alone?"

The man lets the object drop into his hand and doesn't throw it again. He replies softly, barely audible over the fountain, "I'm only waiting for a short while."

Juyeon blinks. His voice is exquisite, like Juyeon had never heard as human or god. Gentle, but wary. Juyeon is compelled to say, "Friend, there are ghosts in these parts."

"I'm well aware," he says. "I would not travel unprepared."

"Cheeky," Juyeon says, delighted. "I'm sure I am your senior. Have you traveled far?"

"Are you? My mistake. It's true; I have traveled a long distance. Will you chase me out?"

"Not at all," Juyeon says. "This is the temple of the martial god, His Royal Highness Lee Juyeon. You can sleep soundly without fear of harm under his protection."

He can hear the smile in the dark man's voice. "I know."

"You are a worshipper?"

"A worshipper..." He trails off. "No, that's not it. I am quite devoted to him, however. Call it an obsession."

"A traveler from a distant land who walks armed and knows well His Lord Juyeon..." Juyeon smiles. "Forgive my curiosity, but where does this friend hail from?"

This time, the smile in the man's voice cuts. "The Ghost Realm."

Juyeon blinks a couple times. "You are a cultivator? No, even for cultivators, traveling to the Ghost Realm is dangerous."

The man sits up and lets out a sharp sigh. "I don't know why I bother laying a trap. For My Lord to converse with his sworn enemy this long and not realize his identity—are you just stupid?"

Juyeon recoils, but then he looks closer. The slight silhouette. The unusual voice. Dark outer robes with a cut of red where the collar of his inner robe shows. And then, most telling of all, the black lace blindfold over his eyes and the disappointed pout of red lips.

"Raven That Chases the Heavens," Juyeon says, stiff with shock. "The Ghost King, Choi Chanhee."

Juyeon can't see his eyes, but he can feel Chanhee rolling them. "Yes, obviously."

"But--" Juyeon opens and closes his mouth like a fish. " _Huh?_ "

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Chanhee props his elbow up on his knee and rests his chin on the top of his hand. "The eight hundred and eighty-eight ghosts you just fought were the rose petals leading to the bedroom." His smile sharpens again. "Metaphorically, of course."

So all that was—what? A prelude to the real battle? A cheap attempt to weaken Juyeon to better Chanhee's chances at defeating him? Juyeon scowls. He dislikes this kind of subterfuge. "If you were hoping to wound me with those low-level minions so you could deal the finishing blow, I have some bad news for you. And ambushing me in my own temple? I think the stupid one here isn't me, after all."

"Finishing blow? Ambush?" Chanhee cocks his head. "Why would I want to do any of that? You're far too precious to get all scratched up. Of course the ghosts I sent were nothing more than breadcrumbs." He hums. "Could it be after all these years, you're still not aware of my reputation?"

Of course he is. 'Raven That Chases the Heavens' alluded to several facts about Chanhee. Once ascended as a god, he was banished for coveting the possessions of other gods and killing them to get said possessions. After that he promptly descended to become a demon. And no sooner had he become a demon, then Mt. Tong'lu opened and Chanhee disappeared inside, only to emerge years later as the newest of the Ghost Kings. And as far as Ghost Kings went, he was considered the most difficult to deal with. His strength was far less than the other three kings, but he was clever and slippery, impossible to catch or kill. His nature remained the same after descending and he stalked the three realms, taking whatever object or being caught his fancy. It was said that if one day he desired it, not even the sun and moon and stars could escape his grasp. He earned his title as a fallen god dressed in black who would not rest until he had all that he wanted.

But the other, more hush-hush reputation Chanhee had earned was that as a raven who literally chased the heavens. It seemed he had a particular eye for troubling heavenly officials, often ambushing them to rob them of their robes or weapons. He would even go as far as to cut off the favored arm of a proud swordsman or blind a beauty known for their clear eyes. As such, he was a constant nuisance to heavenly officials and feared by all who encountered him.

Perhaps most disturbing of all, however, was the rumor that he was responsible for the inexplicable disappearances in Upper and Middle Heaven.

Juyeon's hand, which had fallen to his sword, tightens around the hilt. He draws Guoya to its full, gleaming length, the white and gold of the blade winking in the light of the flames surrounding the room. Juyeon assumes a combative stance. "I won't let you have your way."

Chanhee seems unbothered by the drawn weapon. "Must we fight?"

"Depends," Juyeon grunts. "What are you trying to take from me? Guoya? My legs so I can no longer run? My arms so I can no longer swing a sword?"

Chanhee says: "All of it."

Juyeon's lips thin into a hard line. "Then we fight."

He charges Chanhee, but like all the other times he had run into the Ghost King, Chanhee evades him with ease. Not even bothering to parry his strikes, Chanhee twists his body, ducks, strikes out with a long leg, throws his body into a backflip to dodge Juyeon's blade. Even when Juyeon presses the attack, Guoya slicing faster than the eye could track, Chanhee sidesteps the blows lightly. They circle the fountain, rebounding off the walls of the temple in a dizzying game of merry-go-round.

However, past encounters with Chanhee means that Juyeon expects this kind of calculated evasion. He keeps up the attack but is unfazed when none of the strikes land. He is relaxed and his muscles warm from the combat earlier. He falls back onto his legendary stamina, patiently waiting for the first sign of exhaustion to show in Chanhee.

It takes ten long minutes of near silent back-and-forth, but finally Guoya tastes flesh, cutting through Chanhee's upper arm like tofu. Juyeon hears Chanhee click his tongue and they separate, Chanhee clutching his arm. The wound is deep and on a ghost it doesn't bleed, but Juyeon knows the pain is the same as if he were living. Chanhee raises his arm and his fingers tremble from the exertion.

"You're outmatched," Juyeon says.

Naturally. Juyeon had no shortage of temples and merits to boost his spiritual power anyway, but they were dueling within the bounds of his holy place. He drew overflowing strength from this temple and could fight until the sun burned out and the world went dark. Chanhee could not have chosen a worse place to fight him.

Scowling, Chanhee clicks his tongue again. "You get sharper every time we meet, My Lord. Aren't blades supposed to dull with use?"

"Not when bathing in the light of their forge," Juyeon says. "Not like you to be so careless, choosing where you fight."

"Some things can't be helped," Chanhee says mysteriously. This time, he charges Juyeon, the black lace of his blindfold extending into deceptively tough tendrils that shoot out and prod at any openings Juyeon leaves for attack.

If he left any. Juyeon retreats, but expertly parries the strikes of the black lace. Each collision rings through Guoya like the strike of metal against metal and not a wispy fabric. Chanhee is even less skilled on offense and it doesn't take long for Juyeon to find an opening. He scratches Guoya along the length of the lace and it recoils like a living thing. Switching the sword to his other hand, Juyeon twirls the lace around the length of the blade until it catches and then, with a mighty swing, smashes both the lace and Chanhee attached to it into the wall.

"I'll be generous this time," Juyeon says. "If you leave now, I won't kill you."

Chanhee gets to his feet, looking disheveled. He wipes at his cheek and opens his mouth to tongue at one of his teeth. "And you heavenly officials wonder why I don't want to fight you outright," he scoffs. "What a mess."

Juyeon raises an eyebrow, expectant.

"I set up this encounter," Chanhee says. "I'm seeing it through."

Juyeon shrugs, confidence built of hundreds of years of combat. "One less Ghost King to worry about." He settles into an attack stance once more when Chanhee stiffens, eyes shooting to the west, as if he could see through the walls of the temple. "What?"

"Something's coming," Chanhee says.

Juyeon casts his senses as far as they will stretch, but he can't pick up on anything. "What's coming?" he asks, eyes on Chanhee in suspicion. But then he feels it.

The earthquake is a quiver at first but it rolls towards them like a great wave. Once it is upon them, the torches rattle where they are bolted to the walls and the walls groan at the disturbance. Candles topple and go out, casting the temple in eerie low light. Juyeon can even hear his godly statue rock atop the fountain. The tremor leaves as soon as it had rocked the temple, and Juyeon straightens up. How odd. And even more odd, how had Chanhee sensed—

_Mt. Tong'lu._

The toppled candles relight themselves in a burst of flame and the torches crackle and dance wildly. Juyeon whips around to face Chanhee and notes in horror that he is steeped in a crawling black aura, smiling like a madman. The wounds Juyeon had landed on him are completely healed.

"My Lord," Chanhee asks innocently, "did you perhaps forget that the quakes of Mt. Tong'lu coming to life spike the spiritual energy of ghosts and demons?"

He had. If Chanhee seemed like easy pickings before, now, filled with the power of the active volcano, the hair on the back of Juyeon's neck stands up just by locking eyes with him. His stance slides into one aimed at retreat and he watches goosebumps break out over Chanhee's skin.

"Oh, no, please," Chanhee groans. "Don't look at me like that. I'm getting too excited."

"This is still my domain," Juyeon says. "I can seal this place from evil and cut off the source of your power." _And why the hell hadn't he done that from the start, anyway?_

"You can," Chanhee says, tapping a finger against his cheek. "But then again, I'm a guest."

Juyeon's fingers go cold. _You can sleep soundly without fear of harm under his protection_. He had literally invited evil in and freed Chanhee from the limits of such a seal against ghosts and demons. Suddenly, the subterfuge makes sense. Chanhee had brought him here to lower his guard and then, once he was filled with power, kill Juyeon.

"What do you _want?_ " he cries.

"I already told you," Chanhee says. "All of it."

Juyeon tenses to strike but Chanhee is at his side before he can blink. He can't dodge the leg that moves as if in slow motion to cut him across the stomach. All the air in Juyeon's lungs in crushed out and he is sent flying, smashing against the temple doors. He gasps for breath that isn't there, saliva running out the corners of his mouth. _A Ghost King could be this strong under the influence of Mt. Tong'lu?_

Something soft trails over his body and once again, before Juyeon can react, the black lace binds him in an unbreakable hold. He flexes his muscles against the binds and writhes, but the lace only tightens its grip until he's lightheaded. His eyes fall to Chanhee in front of him, still smiling, and he feels his head droop a little.

Chanhee seizes his gloved arm as if possessed. The fingers of that arm clench and unclench, making clawing motions and trying to rip free of his grip. Chanhee speaks like he's trying to calm a wild animal, but doesn't look away from Juyeon. "Shh, there there; we can't kill him yet. It'd be no fun like that. Have to hold back, have to hold back..."

"Just kill me," Juyeon says. "Whatever you want, you'll take off my corpse anyway."

Chanhee blows a tuft of hair out of his face. "My Lord, I did not go to all the trouble of having this brace crafted just to kill you as soon as I have you in checkmate. As you know, the bloodlust of ghostfolk is exceptionally hard to control during this time, so please be patient." After speaking, Chanhee takes a deep breath and drops the gloved arm, which starts to quiver frantically. He pushes back the corner of his outer and inner robe to reveal a patch of moon-colored skin. Taking another deep breath, Chanhee sinks his teeth into his shoulder and with a grueling tearing sound, rips an entire chunk of flesh off his body. He spits it to the side a moment later.

Juyeon is floored. "Why..."

Chanhee holds up the gloved arm. "See? No more shaking." Indeed, the arm moves as normal again. Chanhee drags his uncovered hand through his hair. "Now, where were we?"

Juyeon eyes him warily.

Chanhee holds his gaze then drops his hand and sighs. "Aren't you even a little curious why you lowered your guard as soon as you entered the temple?"

Not the question Juyeon expected. "What? It's my place of worship; of course I had no reason to be on guard."

Chanhee raises an eyebrow. "The ghost horde?"

"I defeated them."

"But you didn't sense my presence."

"No," Juyeon says slowly. "That's true."

"So something about my presence made you instinctually drop your guard."

Juyeon feels a deep foreboding in his core.

"Curious?" The corner of Chanhee's mouth curls. He reaches behind his head and with a few quick tugs, unties the blindfold and lets it fall to the floor. When he lifts his head to look at Juyeon once more, his appearance has changed. Younger, smaller. A warm glow to his skin. Dark eyes that shine even when crinkled into please half-moons.

"New?" Juyeon chokes out.

"Hyung," Chanhee says, voice lyrical and bright. "I'm so glad you recognize me!"

This can't be. The young cultivator who had fought at Juyeon's side when he went on missions in the mortal realm, who he kept running into no matter where he went. His gentle dongsaeng, whose fingers curled at the sleeve of his robe to get his attention. The young man who, when he grew a little older, Juyeon had intended to appoint as one of his officials and bring to Heaven with him. The one who had managed, against all efforts to the contrary, to stir Juyeon's heart...

...is the Ghost King, Choi Chanhee?

"Agh, I'm glad to be rid of this skin finally," Chanhee says in New's voice. "You have no idea the amount of effort it takes to seal your spiritual energy while making your skin look human. I even had to figure out how to conjure blood at will! It's been a trial worse than Mt. Tong'lu, and I don't say that lightly."

"You..." Juyeon's voice is a whisper.

Chanhee holds up a finger. "All so that I could get you to lower your guard once. Long enough that I could convince you to welcome me."

"No," Juyeon says, shaking his head. "You're not him. You've stolen his skin to unnerve me."

"You don't believe that," Chanhee says. "Skin, I can fake. The presence? Impossible. You would only lower your guard to the real thing."

"Take off his face," Juyeon says in a low voice. "Stop saying such things with my dongsaeng's mouth."

"How can you say that?" Chanhee cries, sounding legitimately heartbroken. "Hyung, I admire you so much. One day for sure I'll reach the heavens and stay by your side always."

" _I'll kill you!_ " Juyeon roars. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

As if giving to his will, Chanhee's black lace falls away and Juyeon bursts free. Chanhee hops back but Juyeon is fueled by the deep hurt of betrayal. He catches Chanhee easily and wraps his hands around his throat, crushing it.

Chanhee gasps for breath but seems unfazed by the pain. "Ah—hyung, don't—it hurts! Stop, you're hurting me!"

"Shut up!" Juyeon snaps. "Shut up, shut up, just shut up!"

Chanhee's fingers curl over Juyeon's and he almost lets go; the instinct to flee when something venomous comes too close. Chanhee manages to gulp a breath, but the grip on Juyeon's hands is iron, keeping him from pulling away. Juyeon curses and tightens his grip until he can see the imprints of his fingers sinking into skin. Chanhee lets out a garbled groan, eyelashes fluttering. He tries to back away but Juyeon follows until Chanhee's back hits the edge of the altar slab laid out before the fountain. He lets out a few frantic wheezes before pausing and clearing his throat.

"Mm, hyung," he says, voice strained but body relaxed. "You know that ghosts don't need to breathe, right?"

Juyeon squeezes harder.

" _Ack_ ," Chanhee chokes. "Please, please, Juyeon-hyung you can't—! I can't breathe! You wouldn't do this, would you? You wouldn't really kill little New?"

"You're not New," Juyeon says. "And you may not need air, but I can still damage your throat to the point of being unable to speak."

"That's true," Chanhee rasps. "Your hands are so big you could choke me with just the one. One hand, you could make a whole ring around my neck. It's too slender and fragile; so easy to break. Oh, like this hyung can hear my heart racing, right?"

"What are you on about?" Juyeon snaps.

"My heart is beating so wildly," Chanhee says. "It's almost like...I'm scared, but happy. Maybe I'm just happy that hyung is going to be the one to kill me. Is there no oxygen in my brain? Haha...suddenly it doesn't feel so bad..." Chanhee's eyes go half-lidded. "It feels pretty good, actually."

"What?" Unconsciously, Juyeon's grip loosens.

"No, don't stop!" Chanhee gasps. "Keep choking me like that. It feels so good, you know? Ah, hyung, what can I do? Having my throat crushed is turning me on."

Juyeon's mind whites out briefly. When he comes to, he squeezes tighter. "You little—!"

" _Yes_ ," Chanhee hisses. "Like that. I can take even more. Just don't stop."

Stunned, Juyeon loosens his grip. No, he has to keep a hold on the Ghost King! But Chanhee, that bastard—he keeps moaning and saying strange things in the voice of Juyeon's beloved New. It's driving him so goddamn crazy. Seeing his hands wrapped around New's neck already hurts so much. Killing New, even if he was Chanhee all along...Juyeon can't bring himself to do it. If he could just shut this monster up, maybe he could finish him.

Juyeon frees one hand and grips Chanhee's neck with one hand. To his shock, Chanhee was right. His thumb and middle finger brush when he holds Chanhee with one hand.

Chanhee notices this, eyes flashing. He opens his mouth to speak, but Juyeon raises his free hand to cover Chanhee's mouth. Chanhee is quicker. With the flick of his wrist, the black lace wraps around Juyeon's arm and holds him back from covering Chanhee's mouth. Chanhee runs his tongue over the outside of his teeth. "It really drives you crazy, doesn't it?"

"Shut up," Juyeon snarls.

"Your cultivation method requires purity, doesn't it? Abstinence from drinking, gambling, sex. Is it possible you've never heard someone speak in such a filthy manner?"

"Shut up."

"And for it to be precious New, too. That must be quite the shock. You're not coping very well. You should've bruised my vocal cords beyond repair minutes ago."

"Shut up."

Chanhee casts a thoughtful look at the ceiling. "Oh, wait. I guess there is another possibility. That despite all your training, when it comes to New, and it comes to this, you actually li—"

" _I said shut up!_ " Juyeon roars. Isn't there any way? Isn't there some way he can keep Chanhee from speaking those words? Anything? Something to cut his throat or stuff his mouth; something to silence him?

"You know," Chanhee says, slipping back into the silky tone of his true form. "There's only way to keep me from saying it. Which is the greater sin, My Lord?"

Juyeon stares at him.

Chanhee squeezes his eyes closed and lets out a tiny mewl of pleasure in New's voice and Juyeon stops thinking.

He bends Chanhee back over the edge of the altar and seals their mouths together. He knows it's a mistake. Chanhee in New's skin is warm and soft, pliant to Juyeon's aggression. His lips, especially, are softer than Juyeon could have ever imagined and touching them feels like Chanhee zapped his golden core. It feels dangerous, and wounding. Even the slightest of adjustments makes sparks zip down his spine. Juyeon recalls all the passages he and his fellow cultivators were ordered to read, to make them strong to temptation. All those lovestruck poets who had written about the softness of flowers and the violence of tempests in a kiss. As a student, he had rolled his eyes and dismissed the poetry as nonsense. He understands now. He's not supposed to.

Chanhee opens his mouth under Juyeon's lips and Juyeon panics, thinking Chanhee will try to speak again. He stuffs his tongue in Chanhee's mouth and Chanhee moans, rough and low in his throat. Chanhee, not New. But Juyeon can't focus on that fact, can't even think because this—this is something he didn't even know he could feel. That the tongue could feel pleasure equivalent to the pain of being burned was—

Chanhee's hand tucks around the back of Juyeon's neck, pulling him in closer, and the calming sutras in his mind, the hundred-year meditative focus, all rationale and survival instinct flickers out. Chanhee is not shocked by the sensation of being kissed and with a few clever twists of his lips, he wrenches control from Juyeon.

Juyeon wonders if he has ever tasted in his life—even if he focuses he can taste nothing, his senses overwhelmed by the slide of Chanhee's tongue against his. The points of Chanhee's teeth dig into his tongue, and Juyeon learns pain can be pleasure. Chanhee tongues the roots of his teeth, and Juyeon forgets the purpose of the mouth is for eating. He can only devour and be devoured by Chanhee. The hand around his neck rests lightly, not even needing to pressure him to kiss harder. Juyeon loses track of his hands and finds them cupping Chanhee's jaw to angle him better. Chanhee's heel slides up the back of Juyeon's legs and he doesn't feel it. Chanhee loosely locks his ankles around Juyeon's waist and he doesn't feel it. He only pulls away when Chanhee sucks hard enough on his tongue to make him lose his breath and he has to pull back, rasping, "Wait, wait."

_Wait?_

The fog in Juyeon's mind lifts and he reels back from Chanhee. But not far—he is caught between Chanhee's legs and the black lace whips out to catch his arms before he can pry himself free. Juyeon can only stare, wide-eyed, at New—no, no, _Chanhee_ —as he catches his breath. He's caught somewhere between New and Chanhee. Still the soft warmth and bright eyes of New, but with the handsome, matured features and killer aura of Chanhee. His outer robe is crumpled in an unseemly, lewd manner. Propping himself up on his elbows, Chanhee looks like what he is—a beautiful young man that has been savaged by another.

"That," Chanhee says in his own voice, "was more impressive than I expected." A small smile crosses his puffy lips. "I thought it would take much more seduction to get in this position. But it seems My Lord has already been having indecent thoughts about little New?"

 _Never_ , Juyeon wants to snap. And he would have, before. Would have crushed Chanhee's skull in one hand for implying that Juyeon would sully their brotherhood with sexual impulses. New was his partner, his dongsaeng, his most adored companion...but he had kissed New, hadn't he? Stuffed his tongue into New's mouth. Made him moan. Learned the pleasures of the flesh, through him. Even now, New's legs were wrapped around Juyeon's body, caging him to his sin.

Not New, Chanhee. This was Chanhee.

But this man being Chanhee...did that really make anything better?

Chanhee barks out an incredulous laugh, shaking Juyeon from his thoughts. "Oh? I was baiting My Lord, but really? You've really thought about New in that way? I ought to congratulate myself."

"No," Juyeon snaps. "Not New. He follows the same cultivation path that I do, I could never—"

"No, alright, not New," Chanhee says in a moment of terrifying insight. "But if it's Raven That Chases the Heavens, it's not hurting your dongsaeng, is it?"

Juyeon pales. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chanhee runs his knuckles over Juyeon's cheek and Juyeon shivers. "You're thinking if it's someone as depraved as me, then it's not such a sin. Aren't you?"

"No," Juyeon says.

"You should fall on your knees repenting."

Juyeon swallows.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Chanhee says. "The connection to your spiritual power closing. The more you enjoy how much something taboo feels, the more you are cut off. I'm right, aren't I?"

He is. The steady flame of Juyeon's spiritual energy has begun to wobble. It was fine to sip wine every now and then at gatherings, but if he started to enjoy the flavor and the light-headed feeling, his connection would start to shrink. For something so small to make his power waver...sex was undoubtedly the most dangerous of his taboos.

"But it wasn't even sex," Chanhee says, as if reading his mind. "Kissing is enjoyable of course," he runs a toe up Juyeon's spine and Juyeon flinches, making him laugh, "but you don't get addicted to kissing. You get addicted to sex."

"I'll repent," Juyeon says instantly. "Even if it costs me part of my core spiritual power, I'll stop this."

"Too late," Chanhee singsongs. "You've had a taste. I poisoned you."

"What?" Juyeon's eyes widen.

"It's a different poison than what you're thinking," Chanhee says. "This one won't kill you, but it isn't possible to cure either. It lingers in the corner of your mind, the curiosity: if kissing could feel that good, how much better would sex feel? It will eat at you, over months and years, until you finally give in. You can't escape this."

He could be lying but Juyeon knows that he isn't. He can feel that certainty settling in behind his lungs. Even if he kills Chanhee, shreds him until he cannot possibly be pieced together again, he will wonder forever what the rest tastes like. Being around others will only whet his curiosity—would it be different with a man than a woman? Someone with a large body versus a small one? What could I do to them and what could they do to me?

"But," Chanhee says, "if you kill that curiosity..." Chanhee's hand slides down to settle against Juyeon's neck, thumb tapping at his pulse. "Who's to say? Maybe you would recover."

Juyeon laughs sharply. "You expect me to believe that if I have sex once, I will satisfy my curiosity? And even if it did—what of my spiritual power? Who would even...acquiesce to such a..."

There is no trace of New left on the Chanhee that smiles back at Juyeon, the corner of his outer robe slipping off his shoulder.

"This is...you..." Juyeon can't find his words.

"I told you," Chanhee says. "I want all of it."

Juyeon's head spins. He could—and Chanhee would just let him—no, no absolutely not! His teachings, his principles, his years of discipline. How could he throw that all away the moment a demon tries to lure him astray? What was the point of learning to resist desire if he gives in the first time it rears its ugly head? But he was already tainted. If he gave in and then spent the next hundred years repenting, it might be fine. But if it wasn't...

"My poor, poor Juyeon," Chanhee coos. He sits up, cupping Juyeon's face with both hands. "It's hard, isn't it? Should I; shouldn't I."

"Spare me your fake sympathy," Juyeon spits, but his voice cracks.

Chanhee's gloved thumb presses against Juyeon's bottom lip. It is cool and inhuman, as he imagines Chanhee's skin must feel when he's not flushed with power from Mt. Tong'lu. The thought sends shivers down his spine. Chanhee looks thoughtful, rubbing, Juyeon's bottom lip absentmindedly. And then without warning, he orders, "Open your mouth."

Juyeon opens his mouth. Chanhee slides his cool thumb into Juyeon's mouth and depresses his tongue. Juyeon feels saliva gathering in the corners of his mouth and he tries to twist out of Chanhee's grip, but Chanhee drives his uncovered thumb under Juyeon's top lip. He keeps Juyeon's mouth pried open, the hot coal of his uncovered thumb rubbing the roots of Juyeon's teeth. Juyeon drools over Chanhee's glove and feels inexplicably weightless and helpless.

"I think you want to fuck me," Chanhee says.

Juyeon makes a rumble of protest in his throat.

"No," Chanhee says, "I know you want to fuck me."

Juyeon squeezes his eyes closed.

Chanhee laughs lightly. "I accept. Not that you'll be any good at it, since all you can seem to do now is drool pathetically over my fingers. But why not? I want to see what you can do with your big, stupid cock. It is big, isn't it?"

Juyeon groans weakly around Chanhee's fingers.

Chanhee releases him suddenly. "Shed your robes. You won't survive otherwise."

Juyeon stumbles back, fingers working to obey Chanhee before he can stop himself. _This is a bad idea_ , he thinks as he drops his outer robe. _This is a bad idea_ , he thinks as he unknots his inner robe and sheds that one too. _This is a bad idea_ , he thinks as he straightens up in only his sleeveless undershirt and sees Chanhee in his light inner robe, red as camellias. On top of Chanhee's outer robe, his pants also sit neatly folded. Seeing it makes Juyeon freeze.

"Come here," Chanhee orders.

Juyeon obeys. Once he is within reach, the black lace shoots out to wrap around his arms. "What—" Juyeon starts to ask, but cuts himself off with a choke as Chanhee reaches to feel the front of his crotch.

"Hm," Chanhee purrs. "I am always right."

"Don't—" Juyeon grits out.

"How will you put it in me if you're not hard?" Chanhee asks innocently. "A stupid virgin like you has no idea how to get hard, do you? But by all means," Chanhee flicks the head of Juyeon's cock through his pants and Juyeon gasps, "do it yourself."

"No—I can't—"

Chanhee rolls his eyes. "Maybe I'll just drop you off at the next village and leave you to someone else."

"Don't," Juyeon says. Swallows. "Show me?"

Chanhee blinks. "You really don't know how?"

He's not trying to provoke with that question. Juyeon shudders. "No," he admits.

Chanhee's gloved hand shoots for Juyeon's throat and he catches it with his uncovered hand, digging fingers in so deep Juyeon is sure he's breaking his own bones. "Oh, this is bad," Chanhee says. "It's so hard not to kill you right now. I've worked this hard to get you where I want you, but if you keep acting like this I'm going to kill you before either of us come." After a long moment of crushing his arm the shaking stops. He takes a breath. "Alright, I'll show you. Pay attention."

Chanhee pulls the waist of Juyeon's pants down and molds Juyeon's hands around his own cock. Chanhee's burning hands cover Juyeon's and he demonstrates how Juyeon could take himself apart piece by piece. Slide the skin loose like this. Fist around the head. The underside is sensitive here. Twisting tightly feels like this. A light, teasing touch feels like this. You're already getting wet, very good. But don't come.

Chanhee squeezes the base of Juyeon's cock and he goes from lightheaded with pleasure to crashing down. "Don't come," Chanhee orders. Juyeon feels about to explode, but he contains it, thinking of all the scriptures he has memorized. Ha, the irony is almost enough to make him cry.

"What are you doing?" he asks as Chanhee hops onto the altar.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Chanhee says, rolling onto his back and pressing his knees together. "I am but a simple offering to My Lord."

It's a taunt, just a taunt, but something in Juyeon lifts its head in interest. Everything is off-balance. He feels on the verge of losing himself.

"Come up here," Chanhee says, patting the top of the altar.

Juyeon climbs up, thinking nothing. Arms on either side of Chanhee's head, he cages him in. "I should kill you," Juyeon says distantly.

Chanhee pays him no attention. "For your first time...hm, this would be best, probably." Chanhee flips onto his stomach and the last part of Juyeon's rational mind goes quiet.

"I already took care of things on my end, so why don't you try following instinct for once?" Chanhee suggests.

He doesn't need to. Juyeon's hands slide beneath Chanhee's robe, up his thighs to his ass. Juyeon digs his fingers in, experimental. The feeling satisfies some crouching creature in his body and he kneads again harder. Chanhee makes an aborted noise in his throat and huffs through his nose. But he doesn't speak. Juyeon's thumb is already sliding inwards, feeling the preparation that Chanhee has done for him. He slips a finger inside easily and both their breaths catch at the same time. In that moment, both ghost and god think the same thing: _what would Juyeon's cock feel like instead?_

Juyeon pushes up the back of Chanhee's robes, lines himself up, and presses in.

Chanhee squeezes so tight around Juyeon that for a moment all he can do is cover Chanhee's back and catch his breath. He understands what Chanhee meant earlier. This is nothing like kissing. This makes kissing little more than a drop in the bucket of pleasure. His arms shake. Is it possible to feel this much?

 _Yes_ , a hidden instinct inside him whispers. _This, and more_.

And somehow, Juyeon knows what to do. He pulls back and drives forward slowly at first, adjusting his position and Chanhee's by dragging his hips. And then faster, excitement building as the pleasure does. His fingers bruise Chanhee's moon skin but Chanhee doesn't make a single noise of protest, panting lightly. But it's still not right. Juyeon could do more. Harder, stronger. Not in this position, but if—

Juyeon presses against Chanhee's shoulder blades, forcing his arms to give out and flattening his chest against the altar. "Juyeon—" Chanhee says sharply, but then Juyeon is over him, on top of him, and when he pistons down, Chanhee's entire frame shudders.

"Oh," he says. "Oh, that's—"

Yes, this is easier and better. It's better to see Chanhee crumpled beneath him, to cover his body and flatten him against the altar. A snarl builds in Juyeon's throat that he can barely keep down. His. This is his. This feeling, this other body—it exists for him only. Chanhee's gloved fingers work themselves against the marble frantically in the corner of Juyeon's eye. With the free hand not holding Chanhee down, Juyeon locks their fingers together even after the violent trembling stops. He will not be disturbed, even by the bloodlust of a Ghost King.

"Juyeon, Juyeon," Chanhee says, voice shattered. "Juyeon, give me your hand." He doesn't wait for a response, pulling Juyeon's hand off his back and tucking it under him. Low, over his bellybutton. Juyeon thrusts down and freezes.

"Do you feel that?" Chanhee says, satisfaction dripping in his voice. "That's you."

Juyeon moves, and the bump against Chanhee's stomach moves. He presses against Chanhee's stomach, and when he slides in and out again, he can almost feel the shape of his cock.

"Big," Chanhee says. "You may be stupid, but you're not a stupid little virgin anymore, are you? It's thanks to your big cock. Show your gratitude."

Chanhee tilts his head to the side and his eyes pierce Juyeon's. "Show your gratitude, and ruin me."

  


\---XXX---

  


When Juyeon comes to, he can't lift any of his limbs. It's beyond physical exhaustion—there is no strength left in his golden core to force him upwards. The realization comes quickly and Juyeon's insides feel hollow.

His spiritual power. He's lost all of it.

Not just the connection—although that has been erased so completely that he can't even remember how he would have accessed his golden core in the first place—but even his connection to Heaven feels dead and closed off. The lightness of his mortal self would be welcome in comparison to this feeling. At least as a prince he had the blessing of Heaven resting over him like a veil. This is mortal. Mortal without cultivation.

"You're awake."

Chanhee's voice. Juyeon is too empty to be angry. He was tricked—of course he was tricked. For a moment he really believed that he would be fine going just once. But as memories start to filter in, he realizes that might not have been a lie. If he had gone _once_.

Chanhee huffs. "Between your immense spiritual power and the madness from Mt. Tong'lu, it really took us a week to exhaust you and sever the connection with your golden core. Now we're behind schedule, so you better get moving soon. Otherwise we'll never make it."

"You...you tricked me..."

"Obviously," Chanhee says. "I told you it was a trap from the outset, didn't I? You were the one who assumed I wanted to kill you. I don't know the specifics of your cultivation so there was a large possibility that I wouldn't be able to cut you off from Heaven completely. Especially if you were unwilling." He pauses. "But you were _very_ willing."

Juyeon closes his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't that obvious too?" Chanhee asks. "If I see something I like, I have to keep it for myself. You caught my eye, so I must have you."

He gets to his feet and brushes off his hands. "I'm taking you to Mt. Tong'lu to make you the next Ghost King."

  


**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://www.twitter.com/whiskerprince)


End file.
